


Fine Dining

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen thinks everyone's forgotten his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Dining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nietie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nietie).



> Written for the ever so lovely nietie's birthday. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2012.

Stephen was fed up, cold and covered in mammoth snot. It had not been a good day. And to top it off Ryan had headed home without him _and_ forgotten his birthday, just like the rest of the team. Leaving him miserable and feeling very sorry for himself.

He trudged into the flat he shared with Ryan and sighed. It was in darkness so Ryan must be in bed. Lucky him.

Stephen started to head upstairs when he heard a sound in the kitchen. Cautiously he moved towards the door. “Ryan?” he hissed. “Is that you?”

With no reply he looked around for a weapon and picked up the telephone directory they usually used to prop the door open. Then he reached into the room and turned on the light.

“Wh -?” he asked, upon finding Ryan standing next to the kitchen table, completely naked. “Am I interrupting something?”

Ryan smiled. “Not yet. What do you think?”

Ryan pointed towards the table and Stephen frowned. It was laid out with whipped cream, strawberries and melted chocolate.

“I was going to make you a cake,” Ryan said, “but I thought you might just want to eat me instead?”

Stephen's jaw dropped and the power of speech left him.

“I'll take that as a yes,” Ryan said. He moved forward and grabbed Stephen, kissing him fiercely and rubbing his half-hard cock against Stephen's thigh. “Happy birthday.”

“Yes,” Stephen replied when his brain had finished short-circuiting. He headed over to the table and began to consider which weapon to employ first, shivering as Ryan started to undress him. “Very happy indeed.”  



End file.
